Obsession
by Casey's.KBOW
Summary: Me enamore." "¿De quien?" "Del mejor amigo de Charlie." "¿Es de tu edad?" "No... es mayor." "¿Hablas en serio?" "Si, ni te atrevas a decir que estoy loca." "Mmm, solo un poco." "Tiene 38." "Y tu 21" Idiota, quería golpearlo. Ed&Bella AU - All Human
1. Antes de la Tormenta

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan −a excepción de la trama.− es de Stephenie Meyer.

Desde hace tiempo que quería subir el primer capitulo de esta historia.

**ACLARO:** no es sobre la diferencia de edades, es sobre la amistad entre Charlie y Edward(; ¿sí? bien, lo dejaré como una semana, para ver si la historia tiene aceptación.

* * *

**Obsession**

**Parte I.- Antes de la tormenta**

La primera vez que lo vi…, sinceramente no lo recordaba. Pero Charlie me había dicho que no fue hace mucho, aún así, hace poco tiempo (relativamente menos de 3 días) lo había visto nuevamente. El era… _perfecto_. No había un adjetivo lo suficientemente bueno para describirlo, el era increíble – no solo físicamente.− Sus ojos de un profundo color verde, que poco más y asemejaba a las esmeraldas; era de piel pálida, y un cabello broncíneo y rebelde que lo hacía ver irresistible. Era enfermizo, para mi era como una droga. Una enfermedad. Una _obsesión_. No es que tuviera desequilibrios mentales, o algo por el estilo, simplemente, esa persona me atraía…, su nombre sonaba tan bien. Edward Cullen. Lo malo… una diferencia de edades, ¿Cuánto?, casi dos décadas. Yo apenas tengo 21 años, recién cumplidos, nada del otro mundo. El, 38 años, lo que me sorprendió de volver a hablar con el fue algo que me dijo, posiblemente para el no era de gran importancia, pero para mi, si lo era. Me congelé, posiblemente, era algo insignificante… pero, me lo había dicho _él_.

"Vaya, Bella. Ya no eres la misma _niña_."

…

−Charlie, voy a salir.- no espere respuesta, salí de la casa; apenas con un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro, tenis deportivos, una playera blanca y una sudadera gris. Me recogí el cabello, hacía mucho frío, y me molestaba tener el pelo en pleno rostro.

Encendí el motor, tardo cerca de cinco minutos en calentarse, pero seguramente Charlie pensaba que me había ido… eso era lo bueno. En ningún momento, me imagine que sería posible sentirse tan mal, tan torpe (aunque la mayor parte de mi existencia la había pasado junto al suelo), pero esto realmente era diferente. Todo había sido culpa de Jacob; bien me lo había dicho Jazz "No me malinterpretes, Bells, es solo que me preocupo por ti, eres mi mejor amiga… el no es lo que aparenta." Y yo, ¿qué hice? Ignorarlo.

Pero me di cuenta de la verdad, justo en casa de "Jake" cuando fui a dejarle su regalo de cumpleaños… ¿Y con quien estaba? Con Jessica Stanley, mi _amiga_. Aunque nuestra relación no era la de mejores amigas, éramos conocidas que se dedicaban confianza con sus secretos.

Que más da. No significa _nada_.

Me dirigí a Port Angeles, con la música lo más alto que me lo permitía la _pick up_, lo suficientemente alto, como para no pensar. La música no era mi favorita, pero tampoco mi desagrado. Me detuve frente a un café, suspiré –era patético. – Estaba adornado muy estilo los 80's, quería no parecer una mocosa recién escapada de casa, la universidad la empezaría dentro de poco, me había retrasado por ir a visitar a Phil y a Reneé, nada del otro mundo; aunque Charlie no sobrevivió más de un mes sin mí.

Tomé asiento y una rubia, como de mi edad, se acercó con una sonrisa totalmente fingida.

−¿Deseas algo?-

−Mmm, no gracias.- me quité la sudadera y me solté el cabello. Lo pensé un momento, tenía un poco de frío y un chocolate tal vez mejorará mi humor. La rubia plástica se había ido al mostrador. Levanté la mano tímidamente, y la plástica me ignoró, pero una joven con cabello corto y de un negro intenso se acercó como bailarina. Parecía sonreír de verdad.

−¿Sí? ¿Querías algo?- me miró con unos ojos oscuros, muy brillantes. Me quedé pasmada.

−Ah… yo… quiero un chocolate caliente.- Me sonrió, lo apuntó en una libreta y con un "Claro, ahora regreso." Danzó como bailarina hasta la cocina.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar a los pocos segundos, me quería desvanecer, miré la pantallita.

Jasper.

Contesté, tratando de sonar calmada.

−¿Sí?-

−_¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? ¡¿Dónde demonios estás!?_-

−Tranquilo, Jazz.- sonreí a medias. Gruño.

−_Aha, ahora dime donde demonios estás, si no quieres que llamé a Charlie._ – hablaba en serio.

−Port Angeles… pero…− miré a la joven, no me había fijado, era baja, pero hermosa. Le sonreí cuando me dejó la taza frente mío, después de eso se fue igual que antes. –Necesito mi espacio.- dije en un susurro. Jasper suspiró.

−_De acuerdo, te llamo más tarde._ – separé el auricular un poco. –_Pero… cualquier cosa, llamamé. Para lo que sea. Como, quizá, partirle la cara a ese estúpido de Black._ – no pude evitar sonreir. –_Bueno, adiós._ –

−Claro, adiós. – colgué un poco triste al recordar lo sucedido esta tarde.

Me aclaré la garganta.

Bebí un trago del chocolate, aunque me quemé un poco los labios. Miré un pequeño reloj sobre una repisa. 1:37 a.m. ¿Y donde rayos me encontraba? Vagando, aunque no era la mejor forma de evadir a Jacob-Estúpido-Black.

Tomé la taza nuevamente, esta vez teniendo mucho más cuidado.

−¿Chocolate?- miré frente a mi a un joven – bueno, no exactamente un joven, parecía ya algo mayor, no mayor de los 35. – me quedé como una tonta mirándolo.

−Ah…− bajé un poco la cabeza, poniendo la taza sobre mis piernas. –Si. –

−Buena elección. – me extendió la mano acompañada de una sonrisa encantadora. –Edward Cullen. Mucho gusto. – estreché su mano.

−Isabella Swan. – separó su mano velozmente, mientras tomaba asiento frente a mí.

−¿La hija de Reneé? −

−S…si. – estaba confundida, al parecer el me conocía de antes.

−¿La hija de Reneé y Charlie Swan? – preguntó nuevamente adjuntando el nombre de Charlie.

−Si. ¿Por qué?- alce una ceja y tomé otro sorbo de chocolate.

−¡Eddie!- la chica que me atendió se acercó a el tomándolo del brazo, me sonrió y le jaló hacia la puerta, haciéndome un ademán con la mano en forma de despedida. Edward gruño.

−Era amigo de tu papá, y Reneé, en la secundaria, antes de que tu nacieras, los frecuente un tiempo, pero me tuve que mudar. – de mi boca salió solo un pequeño "Oh", en cambio la chica parecía ansiosa de irse.

−¡Edward despídete de tu amiguita, que quiero irme! ¡Tengo sueño! – Edward volvió a gruñir.

−Ah, no se preocupen. – intenté evadirlos. –Yo, yo ya me iba. – dejé sobre la mesa el dinero y la taza, tomé la sudadera y me dirigí hacia la puerta. Mi corazón latía a mil por hora, al ver como la chica se balanceaba en el cuello de Edward chillando que tenía sueño. Me sentía absurda, recién lo conocía.

A lo lejos, lo escuché decir un "Vaya, Bella. Ya no eres la misma _niña_." Aunque tal vez haya escuchado mal. Necesitaba hablar con Jasper.

Me sentía estúpida.

* * *

Me gusto como quedó. Y antes de que digan algo ¡Alice y Ed no son novios! Ew, que asco, y planeo usar a Jazz un poco... lo amo... es tan...umm, olvidenlo.

El capi dedicado a **Fannii94** (ILY(: eres lo mejor!! no me imagino mi vida sin ti!!)

Si les gusto dejen review.

¡Que tengan lindo día!


	2. Respira

No sé si tarde, pero aquí esta el segundo capitulo, dedicado especialmente a todos quienes dejaron review, o me agregaron a alertas o favoritos(:

Sinceramente me he divertido escribiendo este capitulo, donde Jasper y emm... el Jeep de Emmett, pues hacen algo indebido. Recuerden si dejan review, recibiran por correo, un Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle y Jacob (todos juntos) así que ya saben(;

**

* * *

**

Parte II.- Respira

Entre a la _pick up_, cerrando la puerta con tal fuerza que poco más y mis dedos hubieran quedado atrapados y aplastados. Suspiré. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¡Era un extraño! No solo eso. Era el _mejor _amigo de Charlie. Absurdo, esa era la palabra. Quería llegar a casa, aunque no deseaba hablar con Charlie en este momento, lo mejor para mi era olvidarlo. El camino de regreso a Forks, estaba desiertos, en cierta forma, era el mal clima; aunque se podía decir que ahora estaba calmado –aún así, la autopista estaba mojada.− Detuve la _pick up_ por un momento, mientras revisaba el celular, no me moleste en observar por si alguien venía detrás, y en ese instante… Un estúpido conducía como loco; llevaba un _Volvo_ de reciente modelo, uno de esos autos carísimos.

−¡Hey! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – saqué una mano por la ventanilla, al ver que el "ebrio" no contestaba, me baje de la _pick up_, era molesto. El auto paro de repente, me coloqué delante de él con las manos en mi cintura. −¿Acaso no pensaste que podías matar a alguien o que? – estaba furiosa, y esto de por si, no ayudaba en nada. Agitaba las manos, de forma tan extraña que parecía lunática.

Del auto bajo un hombre, rodé los ojos, no podía ser posible.

−¿Esa es la forma de hablarle a tus mayores? – me sonrojé y solté un pequeño bufido. Sonrió burlonamente. −¿Esa es tu bestia del camino? – señalo la _pick up_, asentí con la cabeza, avergonzada por no tener un súper auto.

Empezaba a lloviznar.

La chica de cabello corto que me atendió en el café, bajo del auto, sentí una opresión en el pecho; me sonrió de oreja a oreja y se colocó a lado de Edward. Le susurró algo al oído, que no alcance a escuchar, mientras tanto, yo me resistí las inmensas ganas de refunfuñar frente a ellos. Edward le miró con el ceño fruncido y una clara molestia.

−Me llamó Alice, Alice Cullen. – ¡No! ¡No podía ser! ¿Qué me importaba si eran esposos? Es decir, no se parecían en nada, no podían ser hermanos, la simple idea era horripilante. Además… el era muy apuesto y ella era muy linda, no sonaba tan loco.

−Oh, y…yo, me tengo que ir. Mucho gusto, Bella, Bella Swan. – me despedí con un mueca, lo peor del mundo me acababa de pasar y posiblemente las cosas no mejorarían. Me metí lo más rápido que pude a mi "bestia del camino" y encendí el motor. Recargué mi cabeza, y entrecerré los ojos. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala. Suspiré y pase exasperadamente, la mano por mi cabello. Tan rápido como entre, vi que ambos parecían confundidos. Se miraron unos segundos para después entrar en su auto y marcharse.

No podía ser que tan rápido hubiera empezado a sentir _esto_, por un extraño, un hombre mayor que yo por ¡17! ¡17 años!, y lo peor de todo el _mejor _amigo de Charlie. ¡Apenas había terminado con Jacob! Era imposible. Tomé el celular, estúpido Jasper, ¿donde demonios está cuando se le necesita?

_1, 2, 3 _

−_¿Qué ra…? ¿Bella? ¿Eres tú?_ _¿Acaso no sabes que es de mala educación despertar a las personas a las… 2:00 a.m.?_– soltó un bostezo. Mi respiración se volvió agitada.

−Jasper…− respiré fuertemente, para después soltar un gritito. –Te necesito. – sentí como las lágrimas se aglomeraban en mis ojos, para salir desesperadamente.

−_ah… voy para allá, no te muevas._ – sentí como estrujaba el teléfono. −_¿Dónde estás?_−

−En la carretera Port Angeles - Forks… ven pronto. – sollocé con fuerza.

Ambos colgamos el celular al mismo tiempo, necesitaba sentirme segura, miré al vacío… no había nadie, solo yo y mi _pick up_, nadie más.

…

Me retorcí en el asiento de piloto, ¡Qué tonta era!

Alguien golpeó la puerta del auto con fuerza, con desesperación. Jasper, al fin. Apenas abrió la puerta, me abalancé sobre él; mi reacción acababa de ser diferente a como fue con Jacob y Jessica. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura en un fuerte abrazo, mientras me acariciaba el cabello dulcemente, de una forma tan fraternal que me reconfortaba.

−¡Jazz! – lloré más fuerte que nunca.

−Tranquila, Bella, ya estoy aquí. – siguió acariciando mi cabello, me aferré a el con fuerza. –Vamos, dime que sucede. – me separó un poco de él, para levantar mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo. Aparté la mirada apenas se me dio la oportunidad, sus ojos de un brillante azul, parecían molestos.

−No…− negué con la cabeza.

−Ajá, si como no. ¡Por Dios, mujer! ¡Quién te entiende! Primero quieres estar sola y de la nada me llamas diciendo que me necesitas. – aparté un poco de cabello, de mi rostro.

−No es eso, Jazz. – sollocé nuevamente. Refunfuño.

−Te enamoraste. – susurró, su mirada se encontraba pérdida en algún punto del paisaje.−¿No? Oh, vamos, te conozco desde hace años. Dime lo que te sucede. – le lancé una mirada furtiva.

−No… no me enamoré, es…, estúpido, y más aún hacerlo con lo que acaba de suceder. – atropellé las palabras. Ni siquiera yo me creía cada una de ellas, era malísima para mentir. Y Jasper lo sabía.

−Mmm, esperas que te crea ¿cierto? – con su pulgar limpio una lágrima que se me escapaba. Rodé los ojos. Tomé una bocanada de aire gigantesca y con una gran fuerza de voluntad le relaté lo sucedido, desde mi encuentro con Jacob Black y Jessica Stanley, hasta mi ida a un café en Port Angeles, inclusive lo sucedido con _él_. Edward Cullen.

A cada palabra dicha que le asombrara, Jazz, abría desmesuradamente los ojos, y en ocasiones, soltaba expresiones en un intento por hacerme reír. –Algo que no fue de muy buen gusto. –

…

–Wow. – me miró fijamente al tiempo que se separaba un poco de mí. –Ahora veo que tu vida es un poquito complicada. – dijo con una sonrisa.

–"Wow" es quedarse corto. – subí mis piernas al asiento, al tiempo que abrazaba mis rodillas, depositando mi cabeza sobre ellas. Las lágrimas cesaron.

–Creo que tienes razón. – Pasó su brazo por sobre mis hombros. –Aunque… hay algo que no entiendo. – entrecerré los ojos, pasando de largo la última oración.

_¿Qué podría ser?_ Pensé con ironía.

–Aunque siendo sincero…– lo último lo dijo con un tono de psicólogo, era usual que me tratara de esa forma. No dije nada. –No es tan difícil de entender. – Le reproché con la mirada. –¿Qué? Es decir, eres como un libro abierto. –

–Ajá…– no estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que me decía Jasper respecto a romperle la cara a Jacob y a… Edward. –Jazz. – susurré.

–¿Qué?

–El ni siquiera tiene la culpa. – agregue de forma triste.

–En eso tienes razón. – se separó de mi, mirando el paisaje, que había pasado a un anaranjado, con tenues toques amarillos. Soltó un bostezo. –Dios…– se talló los ojos. –Ya son casi las 6:00 a.m. Debes estar cansada. – negué con la cabeza.

–No te preocupes. ¿Trajiste tu auto? –

–Nop…– sonrió maliciosamente.

–¿Qué rayos hiciste, Jasper? – pregunté confundida.

–Secuestrar el _Jeep_ de Emmett. – _Oh, genial_ pensé para mí.

–Que bueno, gran tonto. Por cierto… lo de…– cerré los ojos, pateando el volante de la _pick up_. –Lo de Edward, preferiría que no dijeras nada, a nadie, especialmente a Charlie. – sonreí a medias.

–De eso no te preocupes. – salió de la _pick up_, me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió al _Jeep_ de Emmett, y con un "Te sigo" nos dirigimos a Forks.

…

–Gracias, Jazz. – agité suavemente la mano en forma de despedida. El _Jeep_ se alejo a gran velocidad. La puerta de la casa estaba entrecerrada, la abrí sigilosamente, mientras me deslizaba dentro. –¿Papá? ¿Estás aquí? –

_Oh-oh_

–Isabella…– _demonios._

–Yo…, papá, lo que pasa es que…– me miró con el entrecejo fruncido, para después relajarse.

–Nada. – replicó, frunciendo nuevamente el entrecejo. ¿Me estaba riñendo? –Tranquila, Bella, se lo que sucedió con Jacob. – _Menos mal._ –No te preocupes, Billy estaba que le daba una paliza con ganas a Jake. – estuve a punto de irme a mi cuarto y cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Pero aún así pareció darse cuenta de su error. –Err… lo siento… quise decir Jacob. –

No dije nada. Pero tenía… un poquito de curiosidad.

–¿Cómo te enteraste? –pregunte con expresión seria, me había recargado, sin darme cuenta, en el pasamanos de la escalera. Charlie arrugó la frente

–Umm, Billy, llegó a la reserva demasiado temprano y pues lo encontró con…– me miró como si esto fuera demasiado lastimoso para él, contuve el aliento. –Me llamó. –

–¿Sabes qué? –continué tratando de que mi voz no sonara quebrada. –No importa.– Y ciertamente era la verdad.

…

La mayor parte de la mañana, la pase encerrada. Sin hablar con nadie, ver a nadie, ni siquiera me acerqué a la puerta en un intento de reivindicarme con un desayuno y una "amena" platica con Charlie. Por la cabeza no paraba de rondarme la idea de ver nuevamente a Edward. En ocasiones me tiraba en la cama con la intención de dormir. –No paré en toda la noche. – Pero era un intento fallido. Me retorcía entre las sabanas, cada que me llegaba el sueño, con Edward, Reneé y Charlie en la mente, como los protagonistas. Como _amigos_.

Ugh.

Me dirigí a la computadora. Tomé el _mouse_ y entrando en un buscador ingresé las "palabras mágicas."

Edward Cullen.

Esperé unos segundos a que se cargara la página, salieron demasiados resultados. Ni siquiera pensé en ese momento en que fuera un hombre tan importante, la única idea que me pasó por la mente fue: nombre común.

Abrí otra ventana y entrando al mismo buscador ingresé "Alice Cullen" aunque pensé que sería inútil, era una chica que solamente trabajaba turno de la noche en un café con empleados desdeñosos. No era la gran cosa ¿o sí? ¡Rayos! Esto me esta volviendo loca, ni siquiera me había acordado de que Billy Black vendría con Charlie para ver un partido de los _Lackers_. Posiblemente también vendría Jacob. Sacudí la cabeza, no era posible. Tenía que hacer algo, necesitaba entretenerme, pasear, lo que fuera. Ahora que recordaba la _pick up_ necesitaba una lavada. Era una buena idea.

* * *

Curioso, lo de "Lúnatica" me recordé al leer un fic Harry&Luna así la llaman a la pobre, aunque yo creo que es mejor que Ginny-fea-Weasley. (¿Porque no es como Ron o los gemelos?)

¿Les gusto? Umm... capitulo especialmente dedicado a Fannii y a Luisa que oficialmente se graduaron de la secundaria(: las quiero mucho, por cierto, se veían muy lindas. Leyeron bien lo que pasaba si dejaban review(; un Edward, Jacob, Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle para cada una de ustedes, si son chicos, dejen el nombre de Bella, Alice, Esme o Rose y les mandaré a su chica por correo.

Una pregunta... ¿Quien creen que aparezca en el proximo capitulo? ¿Jacob o Edward?

¡Nos vemos!


	3. Nota Importante: Horrible:

Nota importante:

¡Lo siento mucho! Pero por ahora no podre continuar con este ni con mi otro fic, debido a ciertos bloqueos): además de una loca idea que me ronda la cabeza desde hace días, también me gustaría tomarme cierto tiempo para re-editar los capítulos, que por lo que veo, tienen ciertas incoherencias y no tienen la calidad que me gustaría…

Pero prometo que volveré.

Lo juro solemnemente.


End file.
